Beyblade
Beyblade: The Basics. Beyblade is an advanced form of spinning tops. By being customizable, the fun and determination to win well never dries up. From one battle to the next, friend, rival, or just some random person, Beyblade never gets too dull. "Beyblading" is an adjective that is used when two or more "Battle Bladers" are battling-or going to battle- in the stadium. There are also organized tournaments held every so often for these Battle Bladers. The old series, from 8 years ago (2000-2004) had 5 and 6 layers. The new generation has 4 and 5 layers. There are four series in total, and two movies, one came in English, and the other one is in Japanese. Customization. Now many people have wondered, how to the customizations affect performance? What is the point of customizing? Well, the answer to that is simple. Customization can really give you the upper hand, or lower hand in battle. If you can build a good combo, then you might be able to actually beat your opponent. Customization is the key to winning any battle, regardless of your opponent. What are some good Combos? Well, there are certain combos to go with certain types of Bey. There are some that work well, and some the don't bode so well. We'll give you a combo list, four of each era which are copyright protected. PLASTICS: Attack Type: Attack Ring (AR): Upper Dragon Weight Disk (WD): 10 Heavy Spin Gear (SG): SG Right Blade Base (BB): Storm Grip Defense Type: Attack Ring (AR): Smash Turtle Weight Disk (WD): 10 Wide SG: SG Right (Oil Ball Version) BB: Fortress Base Stamina Type: Attack Ring (AR): War Lion Sub-Attack Ring (S-AR): War Lion Weight Disk (WD): 10 Balance Spin Gear (SG): Right SG (Bearing Version 2) Blade Base (BB): Defense Grip 2 Balance Type: Attack Ring (AR): Wing Cross Weight Disk (WD): 10 Balance Blade Base (BB): Semi-Flat Base MAGNETS: Attack Type: Attack Ring: Triple Wing Weight Disk: Wide Defense Spin Gear: Neo Right SG Core: Heavy Metal Core Blade Base: SG Metal 2 Defense Type: Attack Ring: War Lion Sub-Attack Ring: War Lion Weight Disk: Wide Defense Spin Gear: Neo Right (Customize Bearing) SG Shaft: Bearing Version 2 Special Part (SP): Defense Ring Blade Base: Customize Grip Stamina Type: Attack Ring: War Lion Sub-Attack Ring: War Lion Weight Disk: 10 Balance Spin Gear: Neo Right SG Core: Magna-Weight Special Part: Defense Ring OR Survivor Ring Blade Base: Customize Sharp Balance Type: Attack Ring: Tiger Defenser Weight Disk: 10 Heavy Spin Gear: Neo Right SG Core: Heavy Metal Core Blade Base: Metal Change Base We're skipping Engine Gear for this series has no good combos due to the fact that they were horribly made. Hard Metal System: Attack Type: Attack Ring: Circle Upper Weight Disk: Circle Wide Running Core (RC): Grip Flat Core (Ultimate Version) Defense Type: Attack Ring: Samurai Upper Weight Disk: Customize Weight Disk (CWD) Free Survivor Running Core: Bearing Core 2 Stamina Type: Attack Ring: Wolf Crusher Weight Disk: Circle Wide Running Core: Bearing Core Balance Type: Attack Ring: Circle Upper Weight Disk: Circle Heavy Running Core: Metal Change Core METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE/BEYBLADE METAL FUSION: Attack Type: Face: Metal Face (MF) Wheel(s): Lightning L Drago Track: Change Height 120 (CH120) Base: Rubber Flat (RF) Defense Type: *THE LIBRA WHEEL IS BANNED FROM TOURNAMENTS. DO NOT USE IN TOURNAMENT PLAY.* Face: MF Wheel: Libra Track: Claw 145 (C145) Base: Wide Ball (WB) Stamina Type: Face: MF-F (Metal Face 2 - Feather) Wheel: Virgo Track: Down-Force 145 (DF145) Base: Semi-Defense (SD) Balance Type: Face: Any Wheel: Libra Track: Change Height 120 Base: Rubber Flat Terminology: Plastics: AR: This part is used to tell whether it is an Attack type, Stamina type, Defense, or Balance type. Different parts have different performances. WD: This part is used to help the performance-or hinder the performance-of the Bey. Each one has it's own performance and effects to the Bey. SG: This is the core that tells whether the Bey is left spin, or right spin. BB: This part also affects the performance. Ball bases and Sharps are used for Defense, Sharp and free spinning ones are used for Stamina, Semi-flats are used for Balance, and Flats/Rubber Flats are used for Attack Types. Magnets: SG Core: This is the core INSIDE the Spin Gear, it can hold either a Bearing Core (Burning Kerberous), Magna-Weight, Magnet Core, or a Heavy Metal Core. SP: The Special Part if a little doo-hickey for a "Customize Base." It affects the performance and typing. Customize Base: These mostly go with SG's that possess an SG Core compartment. These bases also use SP's, and they Bey is NOT complete if it does not have an SP on the Customize Base. Engine Gear: Engine Gear (EG): This little doo-hickey has special gears in it, which when wound up and used with an EGB, it gives the Bey a little boost. There are six kinds of Engine Gears. -=ENGINE GEARS=- Right: Your basic Engine Gear, used for Right Spin Bey. Left: Reversed Engine Gear, used for Left Spin Bey. (Only found in Dragoon G) Right TURBO: A Turbo version, it uses a lot more power and is the preferred choice for Engine Gear users. Left TURBO: Same thing as above, but used for Left Spins. (Only found in Dragoon GT, Venusian G, and Dragoon G Master Version) Bearing Gear: This gear DOESN'T have a winder, nor any gears in it. It spins freely. (Only in Zeus, and Gigars) Heavy Metal Core: This part DOESN'T use ANY sort of gears. It has the same weight, and is in the shape of the EG Semi-flat (Non-Turbo) and comes only with Metal Driger (Takara Version). Engine Gear Base (EGB): these are the actual bases for the Engine Gears, and used ONLY for the Engine Gears. Each one has a special way of use and each have a different design and clutch. -=CLUTCHES=- First Clutch: Preferred clutch for Attack types, releases the Engine Gear's power at the very first of the match. Middle Clutch: This engine gear releases in the middle of the battle when the spin starts to lower. Last Clutch: this clutch is a special one, it releases near the end of a battle, giving the Bey a quick boost. No Clutch/Slow Release: This clutch releases as soon as you let go of the engine gear. They release at full power at any given time during a battle. Hard Metal System (HMS): Circle Weight Disks: The Weight Disks have been changed to Circle Disks instead of 6 Series, 9 Series, and 10 Series. This affected the performance hugely and make the game much better. Customize Weight Disks (CWD): CWD's are a special HMS part. They can vary from Free to stationary parts. *A' '''CWD WITHOUT AN ABS CAUL RING IS CONSIDERED AN INCOMPLETE BEY.* Running Core (RC): This is the actual base of the HMS. There are a variety, including ones that are Metal Weight ones like Metal Weight Flat Core, and Metal Weight Grip Core. They vary from types such as Attack to Balance. Metal Fight Beyblade/Beyblade Metal Fusion (MFB/BMF): -=PRE-HWS=- Pre-Hybrid Wheel System: This is the first series, they came out only in the MFB (Japan). The English dropped the Pre-HWS format. Has only 4 layers. Hybrid Wheel System (HWS): The final form of the Bey. This is the 5 Layer series, and the customizations for these are endless. both in MFB, and BMF. Face: this is just an ordinary part. Nothing special here besides the Metal Face. The Metal Face is used in Defense and some Attack Type combos. Wheel (Pre-HWS): The AR for the new MFB/BMF. They call it a wheel now. Track: This part really tells what kind of a Bey you're using. A low track mean Attack, Pronged Track (C145 for example) is a Defense Track, while a tall, well formed Track is a Stamina Track. Base: This part really affects performance. There are many similar to the old version. RF, S, and B are a few examples. -=HYBRID WHEEL SYSTEM=- Face: Same as before, called a Face Bolt in BMF. Clear Wheel: Called the Energy Ring in BMF. This can help affect the performance. The lighter the Clear Wheel, the more Stamina it can have. The heavier, the more Defense there is. Metal Wheel: this is used to greatly define your opponent's Bey. Storm is an Attack, Earth is Defense, and more. It is called the Fusion Wheel in BMF. Track: Same as before, called the Spin Track in BMF. Base: Still the same. Its called the Performance Tip in BMF. Tool: The object used to tighten the Face, or put on the Base. Light Shooter: A basic Launcher. Uses a 16" winder with a new MFB Shooter. Standardized the same way as the old versions. BeyShooter: The string shooter. Currently the most powerful shooter available. Power Shooter: One of the newest kind of Shooters around, uses a winder similar to the HMS Winder, it can store BeyPoints and it has a Neo shooter built in as well. Also can tell you how much RPM you put into your shot. Neo shooter: Can spin both left and Right. BeyPoints: The points you earn if you win a match against someone who has a BeyPointer or Power shooter, or the points you lose if you lose the battle. Types, and Type Trumping: There are four types to Beyblade, Attack, Defense, Stamina, and Balance. Each has their own strengths and weaknesses. It's best that you identify what type of Bey your opponent will be using in order to best suit your advantages. Most bladers go by their preferred choice. ATTACK TYPE These little devils have three kinds of attack. Smash, Upper, and Force Smash. Smash is obvious, the Bey goes around and tries to hit the opponent out. Simple right? Wrong. Smash Attacks most times have a Recoil like the Pegasis Wheel, or the Lightning L Drago combo. A good way to reduce the recoil is using a combo with MF, and RF in it. EX: MF Lightning L Drago CH120RF. MF and RF reduce the recoil taken, while RF speeds it up sharply. Upper Attack just basically goes around trying to push the opponent out by lifting them away while also attacking the bottom of the Wheel or Track. They normally get Force Smashed sometimes due to their low form, but that is very rare. Force Smash is hard to work with. First off, the Bey MUST BE EQUAL IN SIZE TO YOUR OPPONENT'S BEY. Then if, IF, you get lucky, you may be able to pull a Force Smash, and make your opponent hit the stadium floor, greatly reducing their spin time. DEFENSE TYPE Defense types are built to be walls, to prevent the Attack Type from winning. They are designed to use Friction to stay in the stadium, and they have moderate spin time, but mostly enough to outspin the Attack Types. STAMINA TYPE These ones are the deadly Bey. They can normally spin from 3 minutes, to around 6 or 7. They are easily countered by the Attack Type from being so light, and they have a LOT of spin time. DF145SD has always been a common Stamina Customization. Any Bey with a circular Wheel/Metal Wheel is normally used for this like Virgo, Thermal, or Burn. Mostly light weight Wheels/Clear&Metal Wheels are used for Stamina. BALANCE TYPE It really isn't much of it's own type.. but rather a combo of the other types. It takes things from Stamina, Attack, and Defense. Normally Balance Types are neglected, but some actually contain a few combos and parts that are needed for other types. It is easily taken down by all 3. -=TYPE TRUMPING=- Basically this is how you can gain the upper hand. Just a short, quick thing. Attack counters Stamina Defense counters Attack Stamina counters Defense All 3 counter the Balance Type. REMEMBER: Type trumping is a an advantage, not a guarantee. Sometimes Stamina Types can endure a powerful hit from the Attack Type, and sometimes the Defense type can't. Tournament Standards, Rules and Regulations: All Takara-Tomy made Stadiums are allowed to be used in Tournament Format, with the release of the 2010 Hasbro Stadium Models, they will be allowed. Light Wheels are banned under Tournament Regulations. The Libra Wheel is banned at ALL tournaments. Tournament format must be followed, otherwise you will be kicked out, no ifs ands or buts. All players launch at "rip" in "3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" OR "Shoot" in "3, 2, 1, Go Shoot!" Touching the other player's Bey results in disqualification. Hitting the other player results in disqualification. Adjusting the stadium while tops are in play is illegal and results in disqualification. Illegal modifications to stadium AND/OR Bey parts will result in being banned from tournaments. That is all the information we currently possess. As time goes on, if we learn of anything else then we will update. Category:Beyblade Video Previews